


Mrc and Esc: Hunt, Eat, Rut

by demon_rum



Series: Mrc and Esc [1]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Cavemen, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_rum/pseuds/demon_rum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Mrc and Esc, part 1. Based on a picture Motetus drew for no particular reason. It's crack, with cavemen and baby mammoths. Really, really crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrc and Esc: Hunt, Eat, Rut

Mrc and Esc wake in their small cave when the sun comes up. They both want food, but all Mrc finds is old meat. It smells.

“Esc, no food.”

“That is bad,” Esc says. “We will hunt!”

Mrc is big, tall and has dark fur. Esc is short, small and has pale fur. Mrc hunts with a sling and spear, Esc hunts with a club. Mrc likes lots of things: hunt, eat, rut, Esc, Cat, small, and soft. But Esc likes just four things: hunt, eat, rut, Mrc.

Mrc goes to Cat and gives her the last of the food. He throws Cat bits of meat and she jumps on them, tears and chews, then rolls on her back when she is done. He rubs her soft fur while she purrs and waves her claws in the air. _Raow_. Mrc laughs.

Cat is small and soft, so Esc does not like Cat. Esc says, “You like small, soft things—but small and soft is sharp, too. Like Cat. Cat is small and soft, but sharp.” It is true. Cat bit Mrc once, right on the hand when he teased her but did not have food for her, and he bled, lots of blood. Esc was mad and tried to make Cat leave then but Mrc said “No, she is my Cat.” Mrc does not care that Cat is sharp and has long teeth. Cat is Cat, Cat is small and soft, Cat goes _raow_ , and Cat likes Mrc.

“Mrc! We go now.” Mrc sighs, leaves Cat and picks up his spear and sling. Esc takes his club, and they leave.

While they hunt, Esc goes to find a mammoth. A mammoth is good to hunt: lots of meat and fur to wear. But a mammoth is big. Huge. And sharp, _very_ sharp. If Esc finds a mammoth he will need Mrc's help to catch it and kill it. But Mrc is big and loud and too slow, so Esc makes Mrc stay back to wait.

“Stay here. I will call if I need.”

While he is gone Mrc sits back and looks up at the sky. He likes this part of the hunt best, when he waits to see what he will find and catch, what he will show to Esc so Esc will smile. At last he sees two ducks high in the air. He spins his sling, takes aim and _zing zing_ the ducks fall to the ground. Mrc is glad. They both like to eat duck, so plump and so much fat.

He waits. He does not see more ducks. He does not hear Esc call out “I need you, Mrc,” and he starts to get bored. He waits more. More. Then he sees, far off on a hill, a mammoth—no, a _small_ mammoth. Two small mammoths. Mrc smiles as he stands up.

The small mammoths are _very_ small. They each have a long trunk, soft brown fur, small round ears and teeth, short and white. No tusks, Mrc sees. Small and soft, but not sharp! They are so small they do not come up to his waist, so he kneels down to pet them. They smile and wave their trunks at him and tug on his furs and boots. He sets down his spear and runs his hands through their brown fur. As he pets them, _skritch skritch_ , they point their trunks to the sky and make a loud _eeeeer iiii eeeeerr iiii_. Mrc laughs and laughs.

One pulls at his belt and he falls to the ground. The mammoths smile and wave their trunks at him. _Eeeeer iiii_. He laughs at them, while he is on his back. Then one takes his leg and pulls with its small trunk, strong for such a small mammoth, and one wraps its trunk around his arm. And pulls. They are strong, _very_ strong, and now Mrc can not stop them. They pull and pull and it hurts.

“Ow! No! Stop!” he shouts, but he can not get free and the small mammoths just laugh and pull and pull. _Eeeeer iiii!_ _Eeeeer iiii!_

Then Mrc sees Esc run back to him. He is glad to see Esc, but feels bad too. He knows what Esc will say to him. The small mammoths look at Esc. Esc looks back at them and waves his club. They just laugh and pull on Mrc. Esc looks down at him and shakes his head. Mrc tries to smile up at Esc, but he knows how he looks with his arms and legs all spread out and no spear and the two small mammoths on him. Esc frowns.

“What is this, Mrc?” He sounds mad.

“They are small and soft, and—OW! STOP!”

 _Eeeeer iiii!_ _Eeeeer iiii!_

Esc sighs and lifts his club in the air.

Thump.

When Mrc wakes, he is back in the cave. His head hurts, so he shuts his eyes. He can hear Cat, _raow raow raow_ , and feel Cat's tail twitch on his face. He shoos Cat off. Then he smells smoke and grease and meat, so he tries to sit up. It smells good, but not like the ducks he caught.

“Esc?”

“Mrc, I am done. Come and eat.”

Mrc wants food so much it hurts all of him, not just his head, so he stands and walks to the hearth. There, by the flames, Esc turns meat on a spit. It is a leg. Mammoth leg. Small mammoth leg.

“Ai! Esc!” Mrc says, but not too loud since his head still hurts. “The small mammoths!”

“Small mammoths are good, Mrc. Quick to gut. Soft to chew. And look! Good fur to wear, too.” He holds up a fur, all clean now where he scraped the blood and gut off with a stone. “You found good food, Mrc.”

Mrc looks at the dirt. He feels tears on his cheeks and does not want to eat the small mammoths. But Esc comes to him, takes his arm and brings him back to the hearth. When he sees the tears, he pulls Mrc down and rubs his pale fur on Mrc's cheeks. This makes Mrc sneeze. _Choo_. Esc puts his mouth on Mrc's lips and the tears stop. Then Esc cuts a large, hot piece of meat off and holds it out to Mrc. Mrc takes it and Esc smiles and rubs where the bump is. They both eat mammoth and give Cat the scraps.

When they are done with food, Mrc sits back on his heels and plays with Cat, who is now glad and full and bats at his hand. Esc walks back to the small mammoths, now a heap of bone and fur and meat. He takes a thin, sharp rock and three mammoth bones, and grinds the bones with the rock. Grind, grind, grind. When he stops there is a small hole in each bone. He strings them on a clean piece of mammoth gut and puts it on his neck with a smile.

“Look, Mrc! Look what I have now. I like these bones.”

Mrc looks at him, but he does not smile. Esc looks good with the bones, but he is too glad that they ate mammoth, too glad that he has new fur to wear. Too glad that small and soft was sharp, too. Mrc turns his back on Esc.

Esc sighs. “Mrc, come here. I am full of food, and now it is time to rut.” Mrc shakes his head. He does not want to come and rut. Esc sighs twice and rolls his eyes. He knows what will make Mrc smile. He takes off his furs and gets down on the ground, on hands and knees.

“Mrc, come here.”

Mrc looks over and sees Esc on hands and knees. He starts to smile, then looks down at the dirt. He is still mad at Esc for the small mammoths. Esc sighs for the third time.

“Mrc, do not be mad. I want to rut now.” It is hard not to look at Esc, since he is soft and pale, so Mrc looks and Esc bends his back, sticks his hips up in the air and shakes them, side to side. “Come here, Mrc.” Mrc sees Esc, sees his hips and his legs and his pink hole. Then Esc moves a hand back. He slaps his flank hard three times, so hard it leaves a red mark on his pale skin. “Mrc! I want you now!”

Now Mrc sighs and groans, just a bit. He is not that mad at Esc. He walks to the hearth and takes a lump of mammoth grease from their food. Then he walks to Esc and puts grease on them both. Esc sways side to side and makes glad sounds. He is still red where he hit his flank. Mrc goes to his knees and hits Esc's flank twice more, but Esc does not stop him.

Mrc puts his cock in Esc. He moves slow, _very_ slow, and Esc makes soft sounds. Then Mrc starts to rut. Esc feels good, so good, and Mrc is so glad that Esc is here with him, in their cave, and they hunt and eat and rut and he is glad with all of it. Esc shakes his hips more and makes more sounds now. Then all Mrc can think is rut. Rut rut rut. Esc makes loud sounds. Rut rut and rut and rutrutrutrutrut oh Esc oh rutrut UUUNNNG.

He stops and sits on the ground. Mrc feels good and full and glad and wants to sleep. He puts his head down on the dirt, but then Esc makes a noise.

“Mrc! Do not sleep yet. Now it is my turn.” Esca turns and rubs his nose on Mrc's cheek. Mrc smiles. He is so glad. Esc pulls at his hips and Mrc gets on his hands and knees and lets Esc have his turn.

When Esc is done they curl up by the hearth and start to sleep. Now they are both full and glad. Esc's pale, soft fur makes Mrc sneeze when it rubs on his nose. _Choo_.

Esc lets Mrc keep Cat since Esc is small and soft too. Small, and soft, but sharp. Mrc likes Cat, and Mrc likes Esc. No, Mrc _loves_ Esc. And Esc loves Mrc.

They sleep.


End file.
